


a Day in a FROOS Life

by houjunmai



Series: Fanfic Realm AU [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but only represented by their FROOS/FROSP forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houjunmai/pseuds/houjunmai
Summary: Of bedmate issues and pudding sharing.





	a Day in a FROOS Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Kids These Days, posted early 2012 in LJ and reposted here on AO3 for MatsuJun’s 34th birthday along with the other Fanfic Realm AU works.

**— » — « —**

**EARLY MORNING**

Megumi was jolted from her sleep by a loud thud, and she frantically sat up from the bed. Right across, beside the next bed, a figure unsteadily rose from the floor and moaned piteously. “Ouch…”

“Geez, Masa-nii, you scared me,” Megumi grumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She dragged herself up from her bed; at least it was time for her to wake up and begin kitchen duties. She kneeled on the floor beside Masashi, who remained crouched on the spot where he fell, his eyes closed.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone back to sleep like that,” she murmured, gently poking his cheek. Masashi stirred and opened his eyes. Recognizing her, he smiled sleepily.

“Yamato kicked me out of the bed again,” he sighed unperturbedly, leaning his head on Megumi’s shoulder. She softly chuckled, finally noticing the slight foot dangling from the bed next to them. Megumi didn’t have to look to know that Yamato was already sprawled across the whole of the bed, his strong limbs having left no space for the older boy who shared with him.

“I don’t want to be his bed buddy anymore,” Masashi continued, yawning through her tousled hair, a few strands clinging to his lips. “Takumi’s a lot nicer. And you’re the best. When do you think I’ll get to become Masako again?”

“Why, so I’d have to mind you along with the other little kids?” she snorted. “No, thank you.”

“I was a very good little girl, you know,” he asserted. Megumi snorted again.

“Anyway, the thing to ask,” she then replied, leaning on the side of the bed and stretching out her legs, “is why in the world the five of us need to share three beds.”

“We never really questioned that,” he admitted, yawning again. “Besides, it’s still more fun if we all remain intimate with one another like this. There’s lots of snuggling and cuddling,” and he proceeded to demonstrate, putting an arm around her thin shoulder.

“Ugh, you’re really heavy,” she complained, struggling to pull herself free. Unable to do so, she had to give up and limply allow Masashi to crush her in the patented Aiba-bear-hug. “It’s unfair that I’m usually stuck in the body of a teenager, and a girl at that,” she muttered.

“Your Dad’s fault for being pretty, I know,” he nodded knowledgably and let her go, straightening himself up.

“That’s not even the reason anymore,” Megumi said, curling up and wrapping her arms around her pyjama-clad legs. “I think I might have become too accustomed to this form. I don’t remember the last time I had been a boy either.”

Masashi looked at her. “Are you worried?”

She thought for a bit before answering. “Not really.”

“Good,” he said, smiling. “Neither am I.” And he sloppily peppered Megumi’s cheek with kisses before dragging his lanky form towards the bed that she had occupied earlier. He flung himself face first and no longer moved, not even bothering with the covers.

She smiled to herself even as she wiped her messed up cheek with the sleeve of her pyjama top. “Wake up and help me out with breakfast,” she commanded, rising from the floor and giving Masashi’s leg a mighty kick.

“Lunch,” his muffled voice replied.

**— » — « —**

**OVER PUDDING**

“Megumi-nee,” Kazuki said in a singsong voice, making a beeline for Megumi with Tomoya right behind him.

“Hello, Kazu, Tomo.” She was enjoying a late meal in the kitchen while babysitting the two FROSP toddlers, Murasaki and Shoichi, seated on high chairs. Kazuki reached her place at the table and promptly opened his mouth as Megumi was about to eat her pudding.

The girl gave him a stern look, and Kazuki grinned cheekily. She gave him the bite, however, and the boy scrambled up to sit on her lap as he chewed. “I love you, Nee-chan,” he said through his full mouth and kissed her cheek, naughtily making sure that her skin afterwards shone with his saliva.

“Sure, sure, I love my Kazu-baby, too,” she stated glibly, scooping another piece for Tomoya, who had climbed on the back of the chair. “Can I eat Yama-chan’s baby food?” Tomoya asked before accepting the offered treat.

“No.”

“Okay.”

Masashi then stumbled into the kitchen, looking excited as he took the seat next to Megumi.

“I just remembered something important, Megumi!” he started saying, but got distracted when he saw the pudding. Kazuki noticed where he was looking and immediately grabbed the plastic cup in a protective manner.

Masashi pouted at the boy, adding a bit of his puppy-eyed look for a good measure. But Kazuki was determined not to share with him; he took the spoon from Megumi and scooped some, giving the serving to his Nee-chan. She rewarded him with an equally sloppy kiss and he stuck his tongue out at Masashi in triumph.

“So? What’s this important thing, Masa-nii?” Megumi asked the distracted lad, who until then was making faces at his half-little brother.

“Sho-occhan’s birthday,” he began. “We should have Sora celebrate it too!”

Megumi stared at her contemporary, resisting the urge to palm her face. “You think that’s a good excuse to bake a cake?” she asked him, realizing what he was really aiming for. “Kazuki, give the rest of the pudding to Tomoya.”

“Okay~”

Masashi grinned. “Let’s make a really big one, with lots of strawberries and cream. We could have Yamato and Takumi make sure Sora doesn’t know about it until later, and then we’ll have a really fun party at dinner.”

“Hmm, Kazu-baby, what do you think?” Megumi asked.

“Masa-nii will just eat everything,” Kazuki accused.

“Shut up, Ninomiya Chibikko.”

Playing the wounded-little-boy card very well, Kazuki’s face slowly crumpled as he clung firmly at Megumi, hiding his face and wailing, “Nee-chan~!”

Megumi barely contained her laughter, seeing the disgruntled look that Masashi was wearing as he tried to determine if Kazuki’s sobs were fake or not.

“Fine, we’ll have the cake and dinner party,” she eventually acquiesced.

“Yay! You’re the best!” Masashi said, leaning forward to kiss the girl’s cheek. He then leaned back, confused. “Why is your cheek so sticky?”

Megumi and Tomoya just laughed, joining the two squealing toddlers.

“Operation Capture Masa-nii’s Indirect Kiss…successful,” Tomoya announced in his sleepy little way, jumping down from where he clung to the back of the chair.

Extracting himself from Megumi’s embrace and wiping crocodile tears off his face, Kazuki grinned pertly. “Gotcha, HAHAHA!” was his gleeful shout before the two boys ran out of the kitchen, off to prank the next target.

“Are we even sure they had things planned all along?” Masashi asked her, more confused than irritated.

“They’re just extraordinarily good at pretending to be masterminds, I think,” she answered as she wiped Kazuki’s saliva off her cheek. “But aren’t you going after them? Those two could be ruining your surprise by now.”

“Aw, drats!” And Masashi dashed off, the toddlers cheering for him.

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arashi. This is a work of fiction, and any similarities to fanfic plots and characters written or unwritten herein mentioned are purely coincidental.


End file.
